Lili
Emilie Lili de Rochefort is a fictional character in the Tekken fighting game series. Along with Sergei Dragunov and Armor King II, Lili is one of three new characters that were introduced in Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection. A Monegasque high school student, Lili is the only daughter of Mr. Rochefort, a wealthy Monegasque man. She resides in a very luxurious suburban mansion with her father, and her butler Sebastian. Appearance Lili's appearance seems to portray a "sweet and kind" look. Lili is a young Monegasque teenager with honey-blonde hair with full fringed bangs that cover her forehead, and has light bluish-grey eyes. Lili is also currently the tallest human female character, standing at 5' 9. Her primary outfit consists of a white Victorian-style dress, white boots with red socks, red-and-white fingerless gloves, and a red-and-black gingham-patterned ascot tie. Her primary outfit, and all of its customizations feature a heavy Lolita theme, popularized in Japan. Headresses, miniature top hats, and thick glasses all suggest that her second costume is an obvious nod to the Lolita fashion style. In Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion, Lili has a new console-exclusive extra outfit designed by Ito Ogure (1), a well-known Japanese manga artist, known for creating the manga series Air Gear and Tenjou Tenge. This outfit resembles a wedding dress. It consists of a white abdominal corset connected to white skin-tight chaps, and a white flowing lace veil. It can be customized without the veil and with different colors. Lili can be customized to have a school uniform. Her school uniform stands off above the rest of the high school students which consists of a green uniform jacket, brown plaid skirt knee high socks and shoes. This is the girls' uniform of her school back in Monaco, as the school's emblem can be seen on her shoulder. Personality Even though Lili appears somewhat selfish and stuck-up, she is deep down a gentle and very sweet young lady. However, like her rival Asuka Kazama, she revels in fighting. This is proven throughout Scenario Campaign if you choose her. In almost every stage, it is shown that she sees most of the fighters as "toys to play with" and also in her stage if you play as anyone except Lili, Asuka, Jin or Lars. In fact, if you play as Nina and enter Lili's Stage, she describes Lili as "having a screw loose" and a "brat who should be in bed by now". Despite this, she is a very caring individual in spite of her snobbery. Lili has been often described as a "graceful" fighter in the Tekken series. Lili was only 16 when she first debuted. In general, Lili seems to strive for grace and poise with every movement — even and especially during fights. She is also very confident in her fighting abilities, as shown by her winning and pre-match quotes, despite not having any formal training in any fighting style. Her behavior, however, is split between efforts to sate her own need for fighting and a deep love for her father, who dislikes violence. As an example of the latter, before fighting her Stage Four sub-boss, Ganryu, Lili says that he has robust eyebrows, just like her father's.